PollDump 25 9 2011
PollDump_25_9_2011 More spion 7 yes 1 no to /k/ or not to /k/ 2 i love you xiox 7 ehh people hurting each other is pretty funny skip 4 yes 2 no more spion 0 yes 0 no More spion 4 yes 1 no 1 /k/ Pew pew? 5 pewpewpew! 2 ratatatatata! 1 neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer BOOM! /sci/ after this(topic:LIGHT)(in 30 mintes) 4 yes 4 no keep watching this abortion of a documentary 1 yes 7 no Carl Sagan's Cosmos | Episode 1 4 yes 2 no Choose 3 Obama 6 Putin 0 Kim Jong Il 1 The Pope Bunnies 5 Tewi 5 Reisen Pick an MC 7 tiny heterochromatic yandere with zettai ryouki 0 a normal little girl 0 A sensible, normal, kind young man Congratulations. You're now a tiny, heterochromatic yandere with zettai ryouki. What do? 5 Head to school 1 Go to the store It's a bright day outside as you set your way toward the school. Unfortunately, you are hit by a car. This is divine punishment. 1 Why would you even pick a tiny heterochromatic yandere with zettai ryouki 3 This is what you get for being selfish Procrastination is a killer. Arc's Writing. 5 Yay? 0 Stop it. The lacerations from yesterday's attack still stung on your arm. You grip your right shoulder, as water from the shower runs over your body. Sighing, you let go and look at the bright red marks now in its place. The water stings the scars even more, but this was to be expected. "Oi! You done in there?" Your boss's voice. 3 "You had three other girls before me. Yous should know how to wait." 0 "Yeah. . ." Get out. 0 ". . ." "Damnit, I was hoping you'd be different." You hear three hard bangs on the door. It didn't sound like a knock. Rather it sounded it like he was pounding his head in. You shiver a little from the cold water, still not used to it. "Well, once you're done, you got your first job. . .Oh! Yeah, did you try out the clothes Emily got ya?" 0 ". . .What job?" 3 "Who is this Emily?" 0 "Yeah. . .they fit nicely." "Emily? She's something like a big sister to everyone. Hell, she's been here longer than I have been." You hear a light thud on the door and a sigh, "Been taking care of all of the fresh meat down here long as I remember. Especially the girls. Last three really hit her hard. Its getting deadlier and deadlier out there. We're hoping you'll be different." 0 "Different? Is there something I should know?" 0 "I see. Do I get to meet her?" 3 "Well. . .her choice in clothing is interesting." "Hahah. Well the clothing down here is much different than what you're used to wearing. Its more. . .casual. I guess." You hear a few steps outside, "Well, hurry it up. Kinda want to see what she stuffed you in. Oh. And the job too." The steps fade down the hallway outside. Your hands are starting to get pruney. . . 1 Wear your somewhat ruined clothes. 3 Wear the clothes Emily gave you. 0 Mix and Match. You slip into the clothing she gave you. Not like you had much of a choice, it was more suited for the task at hand anyway. Stepping out of the bathroom, you clasp the last belt around your waist, letting the holster attached to it rest against your thigh. A whistle greets you, "Well what do you know. You do look great in a shorter skirt." 3 "Thaaanks. . .this job?" 0 Kick him. 1 "Uh huh. Its a bit TOO short. . ." "Ah. Well, the jobs around here are different from your typical 'do task and get paid' deals. Think patrols with some bounty hunts on the side." He hands you a small piece of paper, "That's a request from someone higher up. We're going to have you join up with several others in the Cambridge area. You're job is to kill anything crossing the 'edge'. If you see the target on that paper, prioritize." 2 "And my reward is. . .?" 1 "You are giving me adequate ammo for this right?" 1 "So wait, I'm taking bounties from the same people who sent me here?" "Ammo. The reward is always ammo. Speaking of which," he pulls out several quick-loaders and hands them to you. "Beats shoving them in one by one. I'd still carry more than just these things if I were you. Looks like she even gave you a pouch for that." He points to one of many pouches slapped onto belts. "We use a ranking system here. Of course, you're dead on the bottom." 0 ". . .Just point me to the patrol area." 2 "Any benefits based on this rank?" 5 Shove some ammo on the quickloaders. Gun choice. 1 Smith and Wesson Model 29 6 Colt Anaconda You silently slot the .44 rounds onto the speedloaders and clip them onto your persons. Shoving the loos ammunition into a pouch, you look up to the boss. He gives you a curt nod and points you to the corridor directly behind you, "Cambridge is through there. I'm not going to be following you this time, so make sure you don't die on the way there." 2 "Where exactly are we anyway?" 3 "I should be fine." 0 Head off silently. Brushing him off, you turn around and begin heading into the corridor. The hall itself didn't vary much, and for the most part it seemed to be a main artery leading you directly there with thinner tertiaries shooting off every now and then. That didn't keep the road from taking inefficient twists and turns everywhere, though. After a while a familiar sense of oppressiveness weighs down on you. 3 Ready your gun. 2 Run, you might be able to escape it. 1 . . .How many of those tertiary corridors did I pass? You stop in your tracks, and reach down for the grip. Listening intently for any noise around you, you make out a gurgling voice. It was coming from your left, but you weren't sure where. 3 Aim in that direction. 1 Continue listening. 2 Book it. You pull up the revolver and swing to your left. The gurgling was getting progressively louder and you could make out that it was actually forming words, ". . .Run. . ." A thud. The vague form of a human collapses into a lamp's light a few dozen meters from you. You only catch a glimpse of its mutilated form before its pulled back forcibly. 0 Heed its advice. Book it. 3 Wait for it. 0 Fire blindly into the darkness. Bearing with the loud crunching noises coming from the darkness, you wait out its 'meal'. A large, somewhat familiar looking limb clomps down into the light. Slit down the middle of this arm was a large mouth running its entire length. These things again. You begin to squeeze the trigger only to be stopped by two more of these limbs subsequently bearing down into the light. This ones bigger. . . 0 Run. 2 Run faster. 1 Shoot it. Shoving the revolver into your holster, you book it. Hard. Ignoring the somewhat still painful aches from two days earlier, you let the adrenaline do the talking. The sound of crunching metal isn't that far behind you. You can make out at the very least seven individual legs based on the sound alone. 0 Run FASTER. 0 Shoot blindly behind you. 4 Duck into one of the tertiary corridors. You slide to a near stop and practically slam your shoulder onto the corner of one of the corridors. Regaining yourself you flee down this corridor, scanning the surroundings for anything of use. Wires and pipes crisscross your vision, but otherwise its the same bare metal walling. The sound of the creature slamming into the corner in much the same fashion reaches your ears. 1 Dodge into random corridors at the risk of getting lost. 0 Fire behind you, its hard to miss in such a narrow space. 4 Keep running. You keep running, but the problem remains. You were still somewhat fatigued, and the monster was not. That and the monster itself was faster than you, and had long prehensile tongues. You feel the snag of one of those tongues on your leg, and then more around your other limbs. You can feel yourself being ripped apart by the force. As your arm finally releases itself from the socket and muscle, 0 you finally let out a scream only to have it cut short by another tongue wrapping itself around your neck and mouth. One by one your limbs are wrestled from you, and you can hear the crunching and slurping sounds of at least two being eaten before you finally black out from the pain, bloodloss, and death. 0 BAD END. RELOAD? 3 Y 2 N Khaaaan's VN time? 4 Yes. 0 No. So, what do? 5 Revisit old setting 0 Continue long-forgotten VN 0 Try something new Okay, let's throw you into: 0 ...remember when you were barrel rolling over Siberia? 0 ...remember when you visited the haunted house? 4 ...let's put you in a magical girl suit. (only setting will be familiar; it's basically a new story) 3 ...remember when your house got owned by a robot? Setting: 0 Near future 2 I'll be making up the characters and plots as i go. 2 Don't expect too much out of this. "Jessica, do you copy?" You hear the voice of your teammate over the radio. "I'm on the location; ready when you are." How many times have we gone through this? It rarely gets old, the missions. Go out, take out target, or infiltrate base, or sabotage infrastructure, and repeat. This is sort of an exception; you're to track Dr. Sato from behind the scene. 5 "I'm ready." 1 "Finally out of the base again. Does it feel good?" 1 "I can't believe we're doing this; weren't there other teams that could take care of this?" "Good. Let's get this over with; my HA suit's uncomfortable with these... clunky... battery packs. I can't believe we have to follow him around for eight hours; these suits are not built for that." You hear a sigh. "At least I'm in the background; I don't have to move much. I feel for your close-quarter role sometimes." 2 "I can say the same about you; don't you get bored from back there? I do all the work, you know." 3 "Quit bitching. Can you see him?" 1 "Where is he?" "Touchy, touchy. He should be out of the house, now. Will let you know when he's out... there he is. Now would be a good time to follow him." He was just out of the front door, and was walking toward one of the main streets. You decide to follow him via... 5 ...the rooftop. You can jump the fuck around them, no problem. 2 ...on the ground level. You will look conspicuous as hell without your optical camo, so you'll have to use it full-time. "Understood," your partner updates you on the surroundings as you follow him along. God forbid if something SHOULD happen to Dr. Sato; you'll probably be too far away to protect him as much as you'd like. He comes up to the main road, and waits to cross the road. 2 Look for any threats or suspicious activities from the rooftop 4 Get down; you'll need to cross the street soon... probably. You turn on your optical camo, and slide down the wall as carefully as you can; you never liked it when you had to do it. You could jump down, but it makes a hell of a noise; you wonder if a private-sector HA unit would be any better. "I've lost Dr. Sato's sight; moving to new location," you hear the radio. You're on your own, at least for a minute or two. 6 Keep your eye on Dr. Sato 1 Look for any dangerous or suspicious activities nearby You decide to keep an eye on Dr. Sato, who proceeded to cross the street as though you were in a hurry as the light changed. You immediately notice that there was a runaway car that was headed straight toward Dr. Sato. Oh, come on; why now? 1 Aim a round at the driver 0 Try to change the car's course (here's a hint: your HA suit doe not have massive strength augmentation) 0 Try to stop the car before it hits Dr. Sato (same hint applies) 7 Try to snatch Dr. Sato up before the car gets to him (let's hope that the extra battery packs aren't slowing you down that much) 0 Yell, "Duck!" You decide to make a run for Dr. Sato. You barely manage to get to him and have the car miss him. He looks very confused, least of which is due to you still in optical camo. Quick, you have a few seconds before he comes fully to his senses. 4 Drop him and pretend nothing happened; he's safe and he's not supposed to know he's being followed anyhow. 0 Say, "Dr. Sato, I presume?" 3 Go to extended camo mode and take him somewhere quiet He's dropped like a hot potato. He probably thinks he just barely missed the car now, by some kind of miracle. "I just saw that; good job, Jessica." You wonder if this was accidental or done on purpose. You call out to your partner: 4 "Keep an eye on Dr. Sato; I'm going to look for the car." 1 "Track that car; I'm sticking close to Dr. Sato." 1 "Keep a close eye on him; there might be another threat." "Uh... yes, understood." Time for him to do what I have been doing for one of the longest minute of my life, you thought. You dash toward the car, which rolled to a stop in the middle of the road. The car seems... empty? 0 Open the car door. 1 Look for any escapees. 4 Go back to Dr. Sato You turn around to head back to Dr. Sato; he was being aided by a schoolgirl. Taking note of this, you look for the next building to monitor from. Suddenly, you feel the impact from behind your head. 2 Struggle to regain focus and face the origin of impact 1 Dash and try to take cover 4 Blindly try to take the enemy out by shooting the submachine gun at the origin "Gun-on!" You shout, which activated the arm-mounted submachine gun. You then attempted to shoot whoever's behind you, only to have your hand impacted by your assailant. You cannot tell if he--if it's a he--is close or near, as you do not hear any breathing at all. 1 He must be near; try to turn around as quickly as possible and land a punch on him 3 He must be near; try to get a little distance so that you can aim the damn thing 0 He must be far; try to get backup from your partner 1 He must be far; try to move around as quickly as possible to take cover As you believe he's right behind you--how else would he reacting so quickly to you?--you decide to jump and try to get a little distance from the assailant. You turn around to find a little girl right on your tail, despite the fact that you haven't turned off your optical camo mode yet. "Pursuing target; IR sensor active." That didn't sound very... human. 3 Try to nail its face with an arm-mounted impact hammer 0 Try shooting at it again 0 Flee as quickly as you can away from the scene 0 Call for backup "Arm-on!" You shout once again, and try to nail its face with your impact hammer. It connects, and you can hear the audible crack. "Outer shell damaged; requesting assistance or orders," the girl said, as she increased her distance from you. A human skull definitely wouldn't make a crack noise and stand still; this must be... 2 "Kenny, we have trouble--I'm fighting a Marionette." 1 "Kenny, I think I'm engaging an Android." 0 Less talk. Time to take this thing down while it's waiting for orders. "...Marionette? Oh, come on. I thought this was a relatively easy task, and now we have to deal with a Marionette user. I'll get closer to your lo--" Partner's transmission suddenly cuts off, then comes back on. "I think I'm fighting the Master. Will try to meet up with you shortly. Keep the tracker on." The Marionette charges at you as you finish talking with Kenny. 3 Time to put the impact driver on overdrive. 0 Try to hold the Marionette at bay until you can meet up with your partner 0 Fuck this shit, I'm going after the Master. Try to track your partner down. You feel that you can kick its ass. "It's time to beat you up! HEART-THROB THRUSTER!" The impact driver glows white as it charges up. "Target impact imminent. Requesting assistance--" the Marionette's speech was cut short as the metal beam repeatedly tore through the body. The torn bits fall to the ground as you breathe heavily. "Jessica, the Master fled. I also heard you call out your special att 3 "...I'm going to kill whoever programmed my weapon calls." 0 "Sure did. Now, come over here; I'm sure the Master would like to collect what's left of his doll." 0 "Yes. Now, where's Dr. Sato?